


Bad Boys, Bad Boys

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Boys, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Flirting, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you. Or: Ronan considers himself a 'bad boy' and wants to try to impress Adam any way he can. Key word though: try.Oneshot/drabble





	Bad Boys, Bad Boys

"So," Ronan smirked, his eyes heavily lidded. He crossed his arms, leaned against the doorframe; classic cool kid stance. Adam didn't look bothered or affected. To him, at least. "I heard you like bad boys."

When he heard that, Adam smirked back. 

"Maybe."

"Wait! Really?" Ronan's face changed and his eyes lit up. "You like boys?" Not even bad boys either, that'd been a joke--just any boys in general. "Thank god..."

Ronan was a dork, that was for sure. And Adam loved it.


End file.
